Ignorance is NOT Bliss!
by thebfsgf
Summary: Hermione falls in love with Malfoy, and through unfortunate circumstances, she loses her true friends. How can Hermione regain her friends and free herself from the prison created for her?


Hey! Yup, another story! This is also posted on harrypotterfanfiction . com , so I'm not stealing/plagarizing! I hope you enjoy my best one-shot ever!

* * *

The day before graduation, Hermione Granger paced in her bathroom she shared with the headboy. She was in nothing but a fluffy black bathrobe. She had her towel wrapped around her head snugly to make her hair dry faster. The towel was black as well.

'How could I do this?' she fumed to herself. 'I fell for the one man that I most definitely should not have!' Her self-anger then turned to fear. 'If I tell him, would he reject me? Would he laugh in my face?'

Just then, the bathroom door burst open and the man of her thoughts, Draco Malfoy, the headboy, strode into the room in nothing but a towel slung low around his hips. Hermione battled her eyes to not look and admire his body, but it was to no avail. Her eyes were drinking in every inch of him that they could.

"Why don't you take a picture, Granger? It'll last longer. Wait," he said, as if realizing something shocking, "the Draco in the picture would walk away from the filth possessing the photo." He laughed evilly and sat down on the toilet.

"Shove it, Draco!" Hermione told him, her face turning red, not from anger, but from the fact that they weren't wearing any clothes. They were in towels and Hermione in a robe, but still, that didn't count as clothes. He stood and sauntered to her. She backed up until she hit the wall. He pressed into her and she could feel him against her.

"Where and when, Granger?" he whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Hermione noticed that his eyes were grey like rainclouds. She was unable to speak; he was so close to her, she could smell his aftershave.

He suddenly crashed his lips onto hers with a hungry force that could only be sated by one thing. He forced his tongue into her mouth which made her moan with pleasure. He pulled her away from the wall and began backing her into his room; both of their rooms connected to the bathroom.

She fell back on the bed, the towel from her hair forgotten on the bathroom floor. Draco quickly untied her robe and stripped it off of her body. She lay completely vulnerable underneath him. He could see every one of her imperfections, every flaw, and also every beautiful part of her body. He let his towel fall to the floor before he pounced on her again. He kissed her deeply again, their tongues battling for dominance.

Hermione moaned into his mouth, loving this moment. He felt the same way she did, she could tell! She felt his hand snaking its way downward, and she gasped when his hand reached its destination. She arched her hips up underneath him, the fire of his touch spreading throughout her body. He kissed his way from her mouth to her neck to her breasts. She cried out when special attention was paid to both.

Just when she wasn't sure how much more of his hands and his lips setting her body aflame, a pleasing shudder wracked her body. Waves of warmth radiated over her body, weakening and strengthening her simultaneously.

She'd never felt this good the few times she'd been with Ron. She pulled Draco to her for another kiss. He straddled her hips with his knees and slowly entered her. She began to match his pace, and soon, they both went over the edge.

Draco was collapsed over her, breathing heavily. She was under his warm body, him still inside her. She kissed his lightly sweaty neck, flicking her tongue on his neck. He straightened up, desire in his eyes again, and they went for another round.

After a few more times, they took a shower together, despite the fact that Hermione had just taken one. They toweled each other off and stumbled into Hermione's room for another go. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hermione woke up alone in her bed. She dressed quickly and walked, quite sorely, into their shared Common Room. Draco lay on the couch lazily, reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione went to kiss him, but Draco wouldn't let her.

"Draco, why won't you let me kiss you?" Hermione asked him, confused at his abrupt change in behaviour.

"I don't want to kiss you, you filthy Mudblood." he told her calmly, sneering at her. Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"But... but I thought..."

"Thought what? That I actually loved you?" Draco hissed at her, standing. He backed her into the wall. He thrust his hips against hers. Her body reacted and she thrust back unwillingly. "That, my _dear_, is lust. There is a major difference between love and lust. Plus, aren't you wondering why you fell for me in the first place. You made it clear that you hated me in our previous years here." Draco told her.

She blinked her tears away and thought. Now that she was thinking about it, it was subtle and slow how she had realized that she didn't actually hate him. Sometime during October, her hate had transformed into love, taking 7 months. The past month and a half had been agony for her; she'd wanted to tell him, but she'd been scared of this. Of being rejected, or worse, being used.

"What did you do to me, M-Draco?" she growled. She'd tried to call him by his surname, but she couldn't, literally couldn't do it. He smirked.

"In October, I went into the kitchens and put a Slow-Acting Love Powder in your goblet. You put it in any drink and it dissolves, completely unseen to everyone but the administrator. The drinker falls slowly and deeply in love with the administrator. Because of this love, the drinker bows to every whim of the drinker's controller. You, my dear, dear Mudblood, are the drinker. Guess what I am to you? Watch, you'll do what I tell you to do. Sit on your hands."

Against her will, she sat down, her hands under her bum. She let some tears fall from fury. She still loved him, however.

"Sit in my lap." he ordered. She jumped up and sat down in his lap. "Put your arms around my neck." She placed her arms around his neck, just as he ordered.

"Why?" Hermione whispered, letting her tears fall.

"Stop crying. It doesn't become you." he said to her. Her tears ceased to fall, and her eyes dried of their tears. "That's better. Tell me how you feel about me." he whispered in her ear. She fought it with all she had in her. Draco saw she was fighting and frowned. "Now!" he yelled.

"I love you with all my heart. If you were to die, I don't know if I could live without you. I love the way your hair falls into your face, and how you nibble on the end of your quill when you can't concentrate. When you bite your tongue, you're deep in thought, and I wish I knew what was troubling you. At night, you are the last thing I think of, and when I wake up, you're my first thought. When you're in the same room, it takes all I have not to run over to you and snog you senseless. It hurts physically to sleep in a separate bed without your warmth to lull me to sleep." she told him. Her cheeks were crimson red; she'd never intended to tell him any of this, at least until he loved her back and they were married.

She now saw how naive she had been in thinking he loved her in return. She wanted to scream, cry, and even die, but she knew that she couldn't. She was completely at the mercy of Draco Malfoy.

He stood abruptly, Hermione falling to the floor with a thump. She glared up at him and stood, rubbing her bum.

"That was rude, Draco." she told him, wanting with all her mind and soul to hate him. She couldn't, though. She loved him will all her heart.

"You've forgiven me, though." Draco told her. Instantly, she was smiling at him. "See?" He sneered at her.

"I don't want this!" Hermione cried. "Please, I'll do anything you ask, just let me go free!"

"NO!" Draco bellowed in her face. He spoke quietly now. "You see, I created this powder myself, so only I have the antidote. Guess what, Mudblood? I forbid you from ever taking an antidote to cancel this!" he forbade her. She nodded in agreement against her will. "The only way you can be freed, other than the antidote, is when I die. Until then, you are at my every beck and call. If I tell you to jump, you'll ask how high. If I tell you the grass is pink, you'll agree with me. My word, with you, is law."

"NO!" Hermione wailed, sinking to her knees in front of her captor. "I H-H-" Hermione stopped trying to say that she hated him. "I... can't hate you." she said in a defeated tone.

"Stand up." he told her. She shuffled to her feet, keeping her gaze on the floor. "Look at me." Her eyes snapped to his cold grey ones. She longed to stroke his cheek and kiss him tenderly, despite her knowledge of the fact that he didn't and never would love her. "I want one last thing from you." he told her.

Without thinking, she replied, "Anything." He taunted her with his mocking smile.

"I want you to break your alliances with Pothead and the Weasels." Draco commanded. Hermione stumbled back from him, a dazed look in her eyes. They were her only friends! How could she tell them that she no longer could be friends with them. "I forbid you to speak to them of your... predicament, as well." he said. 'Damn!' Hermione thought.

"When, _Draco_?" she emphasized him name strongly. He smiled at her.

"Now you understand how this works. Tomorrow, just before the graduation ceremony." Draco informed her. She fell over.

"Can't it be afterwards?" she begged. She didn't want to, but she felt she must grovel in front of her on her knees. "I want them to enjoy graduation." she pleaded with him.

"Well, I don't. You'll do it before. That's final." he told her, turning away from her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at breakfast, Hermione picked at her food lamely. She had no appetite at all and hadn't since the morning prior. Ginny looked at her worriedly.

"Hey, 'Mione. Are you okay?" she asked her. Concern laced through her voice.

"No." she said, knowing that this was the time to break things off. She didn't want to do this, she wanted to run away with her friends far away from Draco and never see his rodent-like face again.

"What's the matter, then?" Harry asked. Ron looked at her as well. Hermione feigned disgust.

"You, all of you. The three of you make me sick." Hermione growled at them. She stood and turned to face them. "I can't stand to be your friends anymore. Harry, you're always looking to get more fame and attention from the press, and you two _weasels_," she said, meaning Ron and Ginny, "just follow him around like lost little puppies, hoping to get some of his fame, and possibly steal his money." Hermione glared at them.

"Is that what you honestly think of us, then?" Ron asked her, standing as well. He towered over her easily, and Hermione was intimidated by him, but she had her orders that she couldn't disobey.

"Yes." she lied smoothly. "I hate you three and I am absolutely appalled that I wasted all of this time being your friends when I could have made more worthwhile friends." She grabbed her bag and slung it on her shoulder.

"If you honestly feel that way, then we don't want you to waste any more of your time." Harry spat at her menacingly.

"Fine!" she yelled before stalking onto the grounds. It was then that the new trio noticed three envelopes in her seat. One was addressed to Ron, one to Harry, and the last one to Ginny. They said, 'Don't read until after graduation, please.' They each pocketed their letters, looking strangely at one another.

She waited until she was seated under the tree by the lake to start crying harder than she ever had in her life. She had just lost her only friends, but she felt strangely triumphant. She knew that she had almost disobeyed Draco, but he had worded his order poorly, and Hermione's quick brain had spotted the loophole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graduation was, of course, dismal. Four people were absolutely miserable and one was completely content with life. Hermione gave her speech, trying to speak with feeling, but she had just lost her three best friends and she felt like an empty shell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ceremony, Hermione walked the grounds one last time. She knew that Draco would never allow her to return to the first place she had fit in.

"Mudblood, come here." Draco's voice floated across the grounds. Groaning, she followed his voice and stood obediently by his side. "You are going to live at Malfoy Manor from now on. I have told my mother of the situation. You will know your place soon enough." he growled at her. Together, they boarded the train and rode to King's Cross Station.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In their compartment, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were holding their unopened letters in their hands. Ginny sniffled and looked up at her brother and her boyfriend.

"I still can't believe she'd say such things about us." Ginny said.

"Maybe she explains in her letter." Harry said optimistically. He opened his and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I didn't mean anything I said today at breakfast. Honestly, I didn't. Draco has figured out a way to control me for his pleasure. It's a love potion that makes me love him but I can still feel the hate for him burning deep within me. I have to follow his every order._

_Yesterday, he told me that I had to sever ties with you three. It broke my heart, but I knew that I had no choice. He also told me that I was not to speak of my situation to you. He said speak. That means to communicate vocally. I am communicating visually._

Harry let out a whoop of victory and went back to reading. Ginny and Ron then tore into their letters, immersing themselves in Hermione's words.

_I am surprised I saw this loophole, but I am so pleased. The only way I can be set free from this is if I take the antidote, which he has forbade me to take, or if he dies. I think you know what you have to do. I hope that soon, we can all sit next to each other again, laughing and joking as friends._

_I will miss you terribly, but I rejoice for the day when we can be friends._

_Lovingly yours, _

_Hermione Granger_

Harry brushed away tears. He couldn't believe how far Malfoy had gone this time. He knew exactly what he had to do, but he didn't know exactly how long Hermione would have to be imprisoned with the pureblooded scum she was in current company with.

Ginny burst into tears at the end of her letter. Harry pulled her to him and let her cry into her chest. Ron sniffled, mumbling about something in his eye.

"So, Malfoy is going to die by our hands. That's all there is to it." Harry stated. Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement. "We have to have a plan."

-------------------------------------Seven years later-----------------------------------------

The Final Battle was commencing. Draco threw Hermione her wand and she caught it effortlessly. She was now a hardened woman, much like Narcissa, but only on the outside. On the inside, she still loved and cared for people.

"We're going in, and we're going to kill all the Order members we can. Got it?" he asked her.

"Kill the Order members, got it." Hermione confirmed. She threw her mask of uncaring on and followed her now-husband out to the battlegrounds.

Draco kissed her swiftly and whispered, "See you after the battle." He smiled genuinely and ran off to fight. Hermione smiled and whispered, "Yes we will."

Many people died in that battle. Neville and his wife Luna were the first from the Order to die. The Weasley twins fell simultaneously, happy smiles on their faces. Various others fell, but when Voldemort screamed and died, the remaining Order members cheered happily. Hermione cheered with them.

Draco cried out painfully. Hermione ran to him, seeing an elfin blade in his soft belly.

"Please...pull it out." he begged her. She did as he requested, and saw that the blade was over six inches long. "Hermione, I know that our marriage started out of hate, but... now... I love you." He gasped for air, his breathing shallow. "Do... do... you....?" he managed to get out.

"I wish I did." Hermione said. "The potion tells me I do, but truthfully, I can't stand the sight of you. You make me want to puke when you touch me, and when we're in the same room, all I want to do is run away from you. When I fall asleep, and when I wake up, all I can think about is when am I going to escape from this prison." Draco's horrified expression humbled Hermione into saying, "I'm just letting you know how you made me feel when this all started, my love." she whispered, kneeling down. She brushed her lips over his, and his face was forever in a look of agony.

Exhausted, Hermione stood over her dead husband. "I hope you burn in hell, you bastard." Hermione turned and saw Ginny running to her, blood running down her cheek.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled happily, throwing her arms around her. Hermione cried with tears of relief and happiness. She finally had her freedom. She had her friends back at last.

* * *

So, was it total crap, or did you like it? I'd love it if you'd review, but, alas, I cannot require it of you!


End file.
